A Summer to Remember
by PhantomPierce-Okamoto
Summary: The masters give Ray, Allie and Gabe an assignment for the summer. Will it separate them? Or only bring them closer together? Sorry about the suckish summary and title. Oh and rated K just in case, for the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So I'm new and not very good at this, so I decided to start with something easy-ish.**

Chapter One: The Unusual (and Not Very Popular) Assignment

"Can you believe the masters?!" Allie shouted. The trio was walking back from a meeting with the masters.

"Yeah. I mean I just got my dad back!" Ray complained. "A summer is a lot of time that I won't get back."

Gabe sighed. "I have no idea how I'm going to explain this to my parents."

"Well...I guess it's not so bad..." Ray said, also sighing.

"An entire summer." Allie snarled at him. "In the Kaiju realm. On CLEANUP DUTY!"

Gabe shrugged. "Yeah, but we get to choose the civilization we go to."

"What difference does that make?!" Allie exclaimed.

"I'm going to fire." Ray concluded. Gabe and Allie were both obviously taken aback.

"Why?" Allie asked.

"To help rebuild Blast Forge City." Ray responded. "Last time I saw it, it was in ruins. I want to help bring it back up."

"When it's done, you'll go to nature?" Gabe asked, already knowing the answer. Ray nodded.

"Probably. It'll be easy to work with Bob in fire and nature." Ray said shrugging.

Allie had a conflict. Go with Ray, have a sense of security. Go to darkness with Squeaky, have a different sense of security and independence. Which to choose?

"I'm going to darkness." Allie said.

"I think I'll go to water." Gabe said.

Ray snorted. "Why? You won't be with your girlfriend."

Gabe blushed at that. "Well, yes, but light suffered less substantial damage. Water suffered a lot more. And besides, I'd like to help Gargle out. I'll visit Sasha too, though."

Allie stopped suddenly, and looked around the temple walls. "So this is a break from our team?" Allie asked, almost sad.

Ray rubbed the back of his neck. "I...guess so. I never thought about that. We always spend the summer together."

"Yeah." Gabe said, solemnly. "And starting tenth grade, it'll be harder to see each other when not at the temple."

"Promise. We have to promise to visit each other at least every week." Allie said, firmly. Ray smiled at her.

"Promise." he said. Gabe nodded.

"Although, we'll need to decide where we go, when..." Gabe added.

Allie rolled her eyes and Ray laughed. "Sure, Gabe. But don't overthink it too much." Ray told him.

Gabe rolled his eyes, smiling. "Yeah, yeah."

"Oh boy. Now to tell my dad I want to spend my summer at Karate Sleepaway!" Allie sighed, sarcastically.

"Good luck with that." Ray said, wincing. "I just have to explain it to my parents, I guess."

"Easy for you to say." Gabe whined. "Your parents will actually understand."

*Allie's House, about an hour later*

"WHAT?!" a very surprised, a little upset Arthur Underhill exclaimed. Allie grimaced.

"Um...yeah." Allie said, slowly.

"Look, sweetie..." Arthur began, softly. "A summer...is a lot of time. Away from me and your friends. Time you can't get back."

_Believe me, I know._ Allie thought. "Yeah, but I really want to go."

Arthur sighed, sad. "Alright, if you REALLY want to go. But you can't complain once, understood?"

"Yes, dad. Thanks!" Allie said, a little less excitedly than she had intended.

*Gabe's House, about the same time*

"Gabey-baby..." Gabe's mother began. "...I'm not so sure about this."

"I know, mom." Gabe said, just a little frustrated. "But I'd really like this, I want to be much better at karate."

"Are Allie and Ray going?"

"Yeah...but we were told that we are being split up." Gabe said. Not too far from the truth anyway.

"I'm not sure..."

"Please mom. You won't even have to pay."

She hugged him. "There was never a price, Gabey-baby. You can't buy happiness."

Gabe, squeezed by the hug, mumbled, "Oh, well thanks."

"Alright. I'll let you go. But you need to promise that you will really enjoy it, I don't want to send you to a place you don't like."

"Thanks, mom." Gabe said with a smile.

*Ray's New House, about the same time*

"You need to do what?" Ray's mom asked, upset.

"The Duel Masters told me that I have to spend the summer on cleanup." Ray repeated.

"Oh, but Ray...you just got your father back. And you and the others will be separated anyway." she sighed.

"I know, but I don't have a choice." Ray said, sad.

His dad nodded. "It is, well, understandable." He turned to Ray's mom. "And Janet, we will be able to visit him."

She sighed again. "Oh, alright! We'll visit you in fire and nature."

Ray nodded. "You could summon Bob to find me. I think I'll be working with him the most."

His dad nodded and smiled. "Okay. Then it's settled."

Ray ran up to his room and video-chatted Gabe and Allie.

"My dad allowed me, somehow." Allie said. "But I can't complain about it. I think I'll need help with that."

"My mom said okay." Gabe said.

Ray grinned. "My parents both said yes. And they'll visit me too." Allie and Gabe sighed.

"Lucky." Allie muttered.

"So I came up with a schedule." Gabe said. "Every week. Fire/nature, then darkness, then water/light. When we see each other, we can tell when we change civilizations."

"And we'll see each other how?" Allie asked.

"By summoning the creature that the person works with." Gabe said. "For Ray, we'll probably summon Bob. For you, Allie, we'll summon Squeaky. For me, you can summon Gargle. I'll tell you when I switch to light so you can summon someone else."

"Right, because Sasha can't be summoned." Ray remembered.

Allie nodded. "Okay. I guess we're good to go then."

_Good to go. _Ray repeated in his mind. _Good to go._

"I'll talk to you guys later, okay?" Allie said. "I need to pack. And you know, study for the last test before summer."

"Yeah." Gabe said. "Talk to you later."

"Bye, see you at school." Ray said. They all cut off the connection.

"I can't believe this assignment." Ray muttered under his breath. "Nobody likes it and it's so weird!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, next chapter.**

Chapter 2: Last Few Days

"Ray! Do we have practice?" Lucy asked him. Ray sighed.

"Please don't even bring that up." he said, unhappily. "I have to spend an entire summer in the Kaiju realm."

Lucy winced. "Harsh. So who will I duel with?"

"Probably another acolyte." Ray said, shrugging. "I know there are plenty of people who'd duel with you." Lucy nodded.

"Okay." she walked off. Ray trudged to science, which was the last final (test) that he had for the week. Of course, they still had school tomorrow and a little on Friday, but at least it would be partying and fun. Much better than having to dread the test you walk toward.

As Ray sat down, his mind once again wandered to the dreaded assignment. Sure it was necessary, and he'd feel good about helping...but he was worried about it. What if something happened to any one of them? How could they be a team from three different realms? Most of all, would it separate them for good?

Being intuitive, Ray had already realized that school was pulling the three of them apart. In fact, Kaijudo was what had brought them together for the main part. Now that Kaijudo would keep them apart, what would happened to their friendship?

"You may...begin!" the teacher announced. Ray flipped over his test and hoped for the best.

*an hour later, at lunchtime*

Ray sat down next to Allie, who had her face buried in a book. Ray snickered at the sight of his "opposing-all-geeks" friend staring intently at the words. Gabe walked over and gasped.

"Allie...you're reading a book!" Gabe said, shocked.

Allie looked up with a glare of smoldering rage. One that rivaled that of Bob's. "And?" she asked. "What about it?"

"Allie, you never read." Ray said, still snickering. Allie glared at him.

"So what?" Allie challenged. "Even if it is true."

"It's just strange." Ray said, raising his hands in surrender.

Ray and Gabe both looked at Allie nervously, who was glaring murderously. After a few minutes, she just picked up her lunch tray and her book, and sat at the other side of the table.

"Allie..." Ray started. But she ignored him. "Er, what was that all about?"

"I don't know, if we ever tease her she just laughs along usually." Gabe said, cowering still.

Allie did her best to ignore them. She was in a bad mood, and she didn't like yelling at them. But she was stubborn and prideful, and wasn't going to give in to her guilt. She read the words strung together in beautiful sentences, and the world was alright. She wasn't fighting with her friends. She wasn't going to waste her summer on a cleanup job. She wasn't in a foul mood because of a stupid conversation.

Ray looked closely at her. He knew there was something wrong, and he knew she wouldn't answer if he asked. She was as stubborn as a mountain. He looked at Gabe, who thought the exact same thing. No one could crack Allison Underhill.

*next day*

"Woo!" an overexcited Carny shouted. "Partay!"

Everyone laughed and danced at the "almost last day of school" party. For the first time in a while, Allie hung out with Portia and Maribel. They hadn't gotten along for a few years! And it was driving Ray and Gabe nuts.

"I thought they didn't like each other anymore." Ray mumbled.

"Yeah, all the popular girl stuff." Gabe said. He got distracted by a call, and ran outside. Ray sighed.

"Thanks, Gabe." Ray muttered. "Leave me here alone." He looked at Allie, knowing that if she noticed, she would walk over. Even with the "I'm-avoiding-you" attitude. She didn't like people being isolated. But Allie was still ignoring them and hadn't noticed.

Allie was enjoying herself. Portia and Maribel were actually being nice! She remembered why she had been friends with them, and the three girls made up. Even with how close Ray, Allie and Gabe were, she missed being friends with Portia and Maribel. Except for them harassing people about their clothes.

She had been having fun with them, and had stopped them from teasing anyone. She felt good about life for the first time in a while.

She hoped people wouldn't really notice she was ignoring Ray and Gabe. But they knew her so well, how could they not tell what was wrong? And the fact that it was Kaijudo related made her doubly angry. But she wouldn't lose her cool. Allison Underhill had a point to prove to herself. That stupid conversation had gotten to her...but she would do it anyway.

Gabe, outside, pressed the light civilization symbol glowing on his phone. Immediately, a projection of Sasha, Channeler of Light, appeared in front of him.

"Hi Sasha." Gabe said, a smile plastering his face.

"Hello, Gabriel." Sasha said, also smiling. "It is good to see you."

"It's great to see you, too." Gabe said looking, at her happily. Then he straightened. "Right! Uh, you called me?"

"Yes." Sasha said, a little more seriously. "I had heard you will be spending all of your summer vacation in water."

Gabe rubbed his neck. "I guess word travels fast..."

"Will you not spend any free time with me?" the poor creature asked sadly.

"No!" Gabe exclaimed. "I mean, uh, I won't. It's just that water suffered a lot of collateral damage that I would like to help fix. I promise that when I'm finished, I'll come to you in light and spend the rest of my summer with you."

"I am happy to hear that." Sasha said, the smile returning. "And your friends?"

"They are going to different civilizations." Gabe said, with fake nonchalance. "We will visit each other once a week."

"You are sad." Sasha said, ever perceptive. "You wish the three of you would stick together, as humans say?"

"Yeah." Gabe said with a sigh. "The thing is-school is separating us slowly. Kaijudo was one of the things that brought us even closer. But now we aren't spending the summer together." He paused. "And people change. Allie is already ignoring us for some reason, and I'm worried our friendship isn't as strong as it used to be."

Sasha looked sad again. "I am sorry to hear that, Gabriel. Truly."

Gabe jumped back. "Oh but I am sorry that I spent all of your time talking about all of it! I'm sorry!"

Sasha laughed. "You are quite comical, Gabriel. You did not spend my time, I gave it to you. I like talking to you."

Gabe blushed. "Oh. Then, um, thanks."

Sasha smiled at him. "Queen Eternal Haven calls. I will speak to you later, Gabriel." He nodded.

"Talk to you soon, Sasha." Gabe said, and the connection clicked off.

Gabe walked back to see Allie still hanging out with Portia and Maribel. Ray was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, lips pursed.

"Um...are you okay?" Gabe asked, awkwardly.

"Yes, Gabe." Ray said sarcastically. "You left me alone but I'm okay."

Gabe pouted. "Well I'm sorry."

"No." Ray said with a sigh. "I am. I didn't mean that, I'm just...frustrated with life I guess."

Gabe observed him. "You know, usually by now you would walk over and demand to know what's wrong."

"Allie is spending time with her friends." Ray said, poisonous hatred entering his voice. "I won't take her away from them."

*the next day*

"Alright class, settle down!" the teacher said. "Yes, there's five minutes left of school. Yes you're in a rush. But this is still school and you can't be jumpy!"

Ray was staring sullenly at the chalkboard. Gabe was wincing at his expression. Allie was having fun with her new friends.

Er-old, new friends.

Ray was upset that Allie was ignoring them. That was a huge blow to their friendship. To top that off, tomorrow they would leave for the Kaiju realm! They didn't have time for a reconciliation! What was going to happen?

Gabe knew that Ray was upset about Allie. He didn't like when she held out on the two of them, and it wasn't like it hadn't happened before. But Gabe knew that Ray was acting very out of character. He preferred to know everything about a situation. He would ask Allie what was wrong normally. He would make it up to her, and he would do the same for Gabe any day. So why wasn't he?

"10, 9, 8..." Carny and Portia started.

"7, 6, 5..." people joined. Even Ray and Gabe joined.

"4..."

"3..."

"2..."

"ONE!" the class exploded into cheers. They dashed outside and cheered as they left the building.

Most of the kids turned to go home. Like Gabe, Ray and Allie. But before she left, Ray grabbed Allie's wrist. She turned abruptly.

"Allie." Ray said. Allie pursed her lips and looked away.

"What." she said, without showing emotion.

"Will you still visit us?" Ray asked. "Like you promised?" Allie sighed, and she turned back to him.

"I'm a girl of my word." she said. "I'll visit you." She pulled her wrist out of his grip. And started walking away. "But I'm not guaranteeing every week."

Ray looked at her as she walked away, then turned to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to anyone who has read my chapters so far! Next chapter, coming up.**

Chapter Three: Comfort and Tears

Ray walked home and greeted his parents. He looked around his new house, which they had bought when both his dad and mom got new jobs. His grandpa sat, reading a book. Ray said hi, but quickly went to his room. He knew that the book reminded him of Allie.

Usually, he wouldn't make such a big fuss if one of his friends wanted some time with others. But with a huge separation occurring TOMORROW, he didn't like the fact that it may cause a worse separation than not being in the same realm. One like total friendship disaster.

He sighed and stared at a picture of the three of them. He couldn't get away from his friendship worries. Frustrated, he left his room and joined his parents/grandfather in the kitchen.

"You are having...friend trouble." Grandpa said. Ray winced.

"Am I really that easy to read?" Ray asked, laughing nervously. His mom looked at him worriedly, while his dad winced.

"Yes." his grandpa joked. "But you are not alright."

"Yeah, well..." Ray said. "Tomorrow we'll be splitting up for the summer. We'll meet, but not very often. School is already straining our friendship. And now, something has Allie ticked off and she won't talk to me or Gabe."

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Ray's mom asked. "You know, girl-to-girl."

Ray shook his head. "It's okay. And knowing Allie, she probably won't listen anyway."

"You will see her tomorrow morning, no?" Ray's father said. "At the official see off. You can talk to her."

"Five minutes to make up for three DAYS of fighting?" Ray said. "I'm not sure that will work." He sighed. "But thank you, all of you, for trying to help. You always know how to make me feel better."

His mom hugged him. "Whenever, wherever."

"We are here for you." his grandpa said. His father ruffled his hair.

"This is what family is for." his father told him.

*next morning, going to the temple*

Ray's parents drove him to the temple in their new car. The old one had gotten extremely dented when Ray's father pulled them up when he had been evolved with Humonculon. So dented, the repair shop called it "sheet metal beyond repair".

Ray fingered his backpack subconsciously. He couldn't stop thinking about how crazy this summer was going to be. A summer to remember, for sure.

They stopped in front of the karate studio. Ray smiled at them, said goodbye, then went inside. Allie and Gabe were already there, looking at Master Kimora, and standing as faraway from each other as possible.

Ray stood in the middle of them, facing Master Kimora.

"Hello Raiden." Master Kimora said. "The other masters will join us shortly."

First came Master Chavez, followed by Master Nadia. Ray noticed Allie smiling devilishly at the two of them. Ray looked back to see his great-uncle Isao standing next to Master Kimora. Last but not least, ever, was Master Jaha, looking much better since the spell of Radiant Purification.

"We will see each of you off, starting with Gabriel." Master Chavez said. The three of them nodded and followed the masters to Master Nadia's office. The masters each wished him good luck, Gabe summoned Gargle and then waved as he banished himself and Gargle.

"He realized that he forgot to wear the water suit, right?" Ray said, biting back a grin.

Master Chavez smiled. "He'll remember. Now for Allison."

They walked, following Master Jaha, to the darkness cave. They entered slowly, but Allie looked as confident as she had ever been. Master Isao looked closely at her, understanding she was trying to prove something to someone. Maybe even herself.

"Scaradorable of Gloom Hollow!" Allie summoned. Squeaky chittered happily. Allie smiled at her.

"Yeah, hugs. But let's go to darkness first." she told Squeaky. She banished Squeaky wordlessly, and faded into darkness.

Ray took a deep breath while following Master Chavez. "Nervous, are we?" Master Kimora said to him. Ray pursed his lips and looked away.

"Now, now Raiden." Master Isao said. "You must not be frightened. You must complete this with your duty at heart."

"And fiery feelings." Master Nadia said. Master Chavez snorted.

"Ray is not missing those." he muttered under his breath.

Ray sighed. "Yeah. I will." As they entered, Ray summoned Bob and banished them back to fire.

*with Gabe, in Water*

The moment he felt the cold water touch his skin, he realized he wasn't wearing a water suit. He yelped, mouth closed, to Gargle, who gave him the water suit bubble, allowing Gabe to breath again.

"Thanks, Gargle." Gabe said, sighing. "You're a life saver."

"Anytime, G-abriel!" Gargle said, being adorable.


	4. Chapter 4

**Man! I lost this chapter twice! Well third time's the charm, right...?**

Chapter Four: Water Repair (Week 1)

Gabe typed something into the tablet Gargle gave him. It projected images of the battered palace, some of the city in ruins, and even Tritonus' throne.

"Wow. Even more damage than I thought." Gabe said, inspecting the projections.

Gargle nodded. "Yes, G-abriel. Correct."

Gabe sighed. "I hope I can help."

"Friends always help, G-abriel." Gargle told him, being adorable as usual. Gabe smiled at him before calculating the amount of time he had to stay.

"With all of the water creatures, the tools and the calculations...it should take seven weeks." Gabe estimated. Then he sighed. "At best."

"Don't worry G-abriel!" Gargle said. "With new level ups, water civilization XP is higher! More XP means faster and better!"

Gabe laughed. "Okay Gargle. Let's do it!"

* * *

Gabe, on a terrace-thing, looked at a group of Trench Hunters. They all used telekinesis to fix the damaged buildings and machinery of the water civilization.

"What if the Buoyant Blowfishes worked on the north side of the tower?" Gabe asked Gargle.

Gargle shook his head. "They would have errors in small space. Problem, OMG!" Gabe sort of snickered, sort of sighed at him.

"Okay, so what if the Reef-Eye worked there? Because something needs to hold up that side."

Gargle buzzed funnily. "Searching, searching...results...it is ok! TTIN. Talk to it now." He went to the Reef-Eye to talk. Gargle smiled at his little friend. Gargle was so cute, but so scatterbrained. Comical too.

Gabe did a full 360 turn to see all of the building going on. Anyone would be amazed with water's ability to rebuild after a storm of destruction. They were always inventing, always able to solve problems. A tech sphere that could fuse materials into an invention that a creature thinks of. A device that amplifies telepathy and telekinesis powers.

_If humans could do this, _Gabe thought. _Imagine the progress we could make. The world would be so much more efficient and orderly._

"Done!" Gargle chattered happily. "Reef-Eye has downloaded plan! It will work now!" Gabe smiled.

"Great. Thanks, Gargle." he said.

Suddenly, a small package floated towards him. Gabe rolled his eyes. "Well you sure took your time, masters." he muttered under his breath. He snatched the package and opened it to find food, water and a card.

"Food will sustain G-abriel for one meal." Gargle deduced.

Gabe smiled at him before opening the card. He read it out loud.

"Dear Gabey-baby,

I hope this is the right address. So how is karate camp? Are you enjoying yourself? I know it's only been a day but I'm worried.

This letter will be short, and I know you can't reply soon. But please let me know, okay? I love you.

Love, Mom

P.S. Come home soon, baby brother! There's no one to tease without you. This is Donald and Ronald."

Gabe sighed. "Wow. Only a day and they're already checking on me." He took paper from the package, which surprisingly didn't get soaked, and wrote a simple letter saying he was fine and didn't care if there was no one to tease.

Gabe put the letter he wrote in the package and turned to Gargle. "Can you send this?" Gabe asked. Gargle buzzed, his brain lighting up. The package disappeared.

"Thanks, Gargle." Gabe said again, patting his friend on the head.

A creature swam up. Gargle buzzed in response, then turned to Gabe. "The Saucer Head Shark wants to know when they will fix the next tower."

"When this is done..." Gabe said. "I think."

Gargle buzzed to the Saucer Head Shark, and it swam away. "Does it have a connection to that building?" Gabe asked.

"IDK. No results." Gargle said.

Gabe pursed his lips. "Alright. Today we are almost done with northeastern quadrant. By tomorrow, it can be completely fixed." He sighed. "And the northeastern quadrant took the least damage of the quadrants, only about three buildings fell."

Gargle's head lit up, showing that he was telling King Tritonus. "Message received!"

"Thanks Gargle." Gabe said, for the umpteenth time. "I really don't know what this would be like without you."

Gargle smiled-ish. "No prob! Water is rebuilding! Morale increased!" Gabe laughed.

"You're right, you little scatterbrain." he responded.

*at the end of the third day*

"Report, G-abriel?" Gargle asked.

"Yeah, about two of the buildings in the north western quadrant are fixed. Of three hundred." Gabe replied.

Gargle buzzed and sent the message to King Tritonus. "Progress is moderate!"

Gabe nodded. "Yeah, but I think we can increase speed once the creatures gain experience from building."

Gargle buzzed happily as Gabe went back to his special room he was given to stay in.

Another small package floated down. Gabe opened it and set the food aside. There was another letter, from his mom.

"Dear Gabey-baby,

I'm happy you're having fun. The moment you aren't, I'll say you need to come home, got it?

Have you gotten to see Allie or Ray? If their parents haven't talked to them, make sure you comfort them. Not all parents have the time I'm lucky enough to give you...

Tell me if you need anything.

Love,

Mom"

Gabe sighed and lied down. "Fun." he muttered. "So much fun."

* * *

Gabe woke up when Gargle buzzed into his ear.

"Wakey Wakey, G-abriel!" Gargle said. "We have levels to defeat! LOL, you are barely awake."

Gabe sigheda nod got up reluctantly. "Only with the masters am I waking up early to help plan building schedules."

"Correct! Next question: are you ready?" Gargle said.

"Yes, Gargle." Gabe said, a little annoyed, a little amused. "I'm ready to go."

**Sorry it's taken me so much time. I typed out a lot but when my safari crashed, I lost all my progress. Plus I had to study for midterms, so yeah. Sorry again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go, another part.**

Chapter Five: Days of Darkness (Week 1)

Allie had been practically taken in by Queen Kalima. She gave Allie a place to stay, a few jobs, and even an order that stated no darkness creature could hurt her.

In other words, Allie felt just as weak as before.

_"You're nothing without Ray and Gabe."_

_"You couldn't take care of yourself if you tried."_

_"Queen Kalima was so worried, she ordered darkness creatures to not hurt you."_

Allie wanted to scream. The stupid voices, the stupid conversation, the stupid darkness she felt bubbling inside her. But as any warrior, she put a on a happy face (more like stern face) and did what she could.

She sorted out the sections of darkness, finding most pretty intact. "Where would I go?" she murmured. "After I am done, I'm supposed to go to another civilization. But risk being with Ray and Gabe? What do I do?"

"You wish not to be with your best friends?" a ghost-like voice echoed into the room. Allie didn't flinch.

"None of your business. Get out of here, Slyth." Allie retorted.

"Harsh words." Slyth said.

"Just. Leave. Please." Allie hissed.

"But I cannot. My master has sent me here to give you a package." Slyth said. Allie forced herself to cool her anger before turning to him.

"Okay. May I please have it?" she said, sarcasm slightly seeping into her voice.

"Here." he said. Allie took it and set down.

"Thank you Slyth. You can go now." Allie told him, narrowing her eyes. Slyth, liking to stay out of trouble, melted into shadow.

"Goodbye, Allison. I will return with your next package later."

Allie opened it to find food and water, and a letter. She had told her dad not to send her letters, so she was a little mad. She read the letter.

"Dear Allie,

This isn't your dad, sorry. He told me he wasn't supposed to write you letters so I got worried and all.

Oh Allie, I'm so sorry about your fight with Ray and Gabe. You have been best friends forever, and they were upset. Ray told me not to talk to you but what was I supposed to do? Let it go?

Allie, Ray needs you. Gabe does to. I know Ray needs you for a fact. Your friendship is a cushion they depend on you for. They are stronger when all three of you work together. Your spirits can't be subdued when you three are together. So please, go through with visiting them. I'm not sure they would take it well if you didn't show.

Please.

Sincerely,

Janet Pierce-Okamoto"

Allie just stared at the letter, as if waiting for something else to pop out. "As if. Either of them actually need me." Allie said, defiantly. "I don't need them either!"

She folded the letter and stuck it into the package. She frowned at it. "It's not getting to me." she said, like a chant. "It's not getting to me. It's not getting to me."

She walked out, kneeled in front of Queen Kalima, then looked up for orders. Queen Kalima looked down at her.

"You are to go to Bleak Trestle today." she informed her. "Do you need transportation?"

Allie, clenching her fists without letting Queen Kalima see, shook her head. "No, your majesty. I think I can handle it."

The Queen looked amused. "Is that so."

"Yes." Allie said. She faltered. "But I will need to siphon some mana. Not the way the masters used to!" She clarified. "I know your mana is recovering from the monarchs slumbering in the Null Zone. Just...a little."

Queen Kalima still looked at her, amused. "Alright."

Allie took a breath, then touched her. Her body felt like it wanted to explode! Like a hundred volts of electricity, shock struck through her body. She pulled her hand away and bowed to Queen Kalima. A glance to her gauntlet. The violet purple had darkened significantly, matching he cloak of dark illusion. Like a shadow, it melted almost into her hand. The symbol glowed brightly, and small chinks made up the fingers.

"Thank you, your majesty." Allie said.

"If you cannot tell, you are my favored." she said. "A little speck, bold enough to defy everyone and return my cloak. You are not weak. I do not favor those who are weak."

It caught Allie off guard, but she recovered within seconds. "Thank you, your majesty. I am honored that you favor me. I will not fail you."

"I should hope not." Kalima said, disappearing into her palace. "There is very little of darkness that has any damage."

Allie winced. She didn't want to hear that when she was trying to avoid Gabe and Ray.

"Alright." Allie said. "Totally more awesome gauntlet and power. So I'll summon Locomotivator?"

She sighed, glancing at her gauntlet. "Please don't fail me. Locomotivator of Bleak Trestle!" she shouted. She stood aside as the train-looking creature came through the veil.

"Let's go to Bleak Trestle." she said to the train-like tarborg. She hopped on and held her arm out, and Locomotivator took her to Bleak Trestle. She summoned Squeaky along the way, not offering hugs.

"I'm sorry, Squeaky." Allie said, pushing her away. "But I can't. But please, can you defend Locomotivator while we go to Bleak Trestle?"

Squeaky nodded, sad. She changed into her battle form and stood back to back with Allie.

As they reached Bleak Trestle, Allie jumped down and scanned the area. "Okay, we'll need to heal a few creatures. Caves need to be supported. And I think we should clear the rubble."

Squeaky hissed and narrowed her eyes. Allie turned around. "What is it? What happened?" she asked.

"You're lucky to have her, Allison." an all too familiar voice echoed. "You couldn't do any of this without the little creature."

Allie snarled and prepared to fight, Squeaky ready next to her. "Come out. I've had enough of you!"

"I may have lost everything, Allison," the creature said, stepping out. "But I can still end you."

"You wish, Megaria!" Allie said, snarling. "How have you gotten into my house? How were you there?"

"The better question: where are your friends? The ones you will die without?" Megaria laughed. "Oh I forgot, I cannot hurt you by the order of Queen Kalima herself!"

Allie couldn't move. "Lemme guess. You're still looking for that protege."

"Hm? Are you interested?" Megaria said, smiling sinisterly.

"What if I am?" Allie said. "I could ask Queen Kalima. You've always wanted me as your protege, why?"

"Because you're a human whose footsteps even resonate in darkness." Megaria said. "I don't think you realize. You as well have been born of darkness. And now, I will kill you for being so close to the Queen!"

But a tarborg came up to her. "Oh, alright." Megaria hissed. She turned to Allie. "I'm sorry, but the Queen needs me. This isn't over, Allison."

Allie stared after her, clenching her fists.

*a few days later*

"Wow, have we made that much progress?" Allie asked the Queen.

"Yes. We are almost a third of the way complete." Queen Kalima said. Allie bits her lip and looked down.

"That is great news your majesty." Allie said. "I ask of you a favor, as weak as it will make me sound."

"Speak, child."

"I wish to take tomorrow to visit my friends." Allie said, biting her lip. "I had given them my word, and I do not dishonor my promises."

"Permitted. Are you going every human week?"

"I don't think so. I was planning that, but I feel more comfortable in darkness." The Queen laughed.

"Comfort? In darkness? I can see true dark in you. It has once again become clear why you are my favored."

Allie forced a smile. "Of course your majesty. Tomorrow I will go in the name of darkness, and return bearing my honor and strength. I will honor your favor in me."

"Good." the Queen disappeared into darkness once more. Allie sighed at the emptiness before her.

"They will see just how tough Allison Underhill gets when she finds herself." Allie whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter! I know I totally suck at posting often, but...okay I don't have an excuse. Sorry! But I hope you like!**

Chapter Six: The Fury of Fire

"Wow, they've made progress!" Ray commented. He rode on Tatsurion as he flew over the Fire Civilization.

"Of course." Tatsurion dismissed. "Fire roars through every war, no matter how much damage. They don't care too much for the quality of anything except where Infernus now stays."

"No luck with the artifacts?" Ray asked.

"No." Tatsurion said. "All five civilizations were lucky to retrieve our monarchs. The artifacts are lost."

Ray nodded. "I've been feeling that way about a lot of things lately."

Tatsurion semi-chuckled. "What has you thinking like that?" He became serious. "Do you need me to smash someone's face in?"

Ray shook his head. "No, no. Just...friend problems I guess."

A missile shot at them, piercing the sky. Tatsurion shot a rocket back, making a huge explosion.

"Bob, what was that?" Ray asked, narrowing his eyes.

He held his position. "I am not sure. I think it may be a vengeful dragon. Moorna perhaps." Ray softened.

"I'm really sorry, Bob." he said. "I don't get why they won't except you. You're part of their family."

He snorted. "I'm a disgrace to them. It doesn't matter."

"Even with the pure-bred dragon status?" Ray whined.

"Don't whine. We have a city to rebuild." he chided.

Ray sighed. "You're right, Bob. Sorry." Tatsurion shook his head.

"There is nothing to apologize for."

"So what are we doing?" Ray asked.

"By the looks of it, it seems we will be asked to help with the marketplace." he replied. "And the palace, of course. No creature is spared from fixing the palace."

"Alright." he agreed. "Hey, how's Skycrusher?"

"I haven't spoken to him, and don't plan on it. Let's meet with Infernus." Tatsurion said, monotonously.

Ray nodded. They landed near the palace, where the guards let them in. It was no secret how grudgingly they did, Tatsurion's constant escape from getting caught when he had a price on his head had given them reason to dislike him. Skycrusher was a harsh Lord to work for.

As they entered, Ray marveled at the progress of rebuilding the palace. His visit to rescue...Allie...hadn't given him a chance to admire the palace or the creatures' ability to rebuild.

"Ah, yes tiny one." Infernus roared. "Welcome back to the fire civilization. Why have you come?"

"I am here to help with the rebuilding of fire until the end of sumer in the human world." Ray said. "If we are done before the end of summer, I'll go to the nature civilization."

"An interesting assignment. Very well." Infernus said, amused. "Although I don't quite see how a tiny one like you could rebuild a civilization with dragons."

Ray chuckled slightly and shrugged. "I know. But I will give all the effort I have."

"Good enough. You will work with Tatsurion. You are dismissed." Infernus said. Ray left, then climbed back onto Tatsurion's back.

Tatsurion noticed something shaking, and swooped down to see. He picked up a steel plate and found a small creature. The creature smiled sheepishly.

"Thank you, Tatsurion sir." the creature said.

"Who are you?" Ray asked.

"My son." another creature walked up. Ray's jaw dropped.

"Aren't you...Vorg?" Ray asked. "Like tried to cook Squeaky and Allie, Vorg?"

He glared back. "Lord Skycrusher's meal should not have escaped." He then smiled at his son. "My son has improved his cooking. He will replace me one day."

The small Vorg nodded happily.

Ray shivered, creeped out by the lookalike-ness of Vorg's son. "Perhaps your son should be more careful with steel plates larger than himself." Tatsurion said, looking at Vorg.

"Yes sir, Tatsurion sir!" the mini-Vorg said, all perky.

Tatsurion and Ray walked away. "That...was creepy." Ray said to him. "He looked so alike! But he had a totally different personality! How did that not affect you in the slightest, Bob?"

Tatsurion snorted. "I do not understand what you found creepy."

"Nothing?" Ray said, appalled. "Nothing at all?"

Tatsurion chuckled. "It doesn't quite matter. After all, we do have a city to rebuild."

* * *

After a few days, the marketplace was starting to be rebuilt.

"Tatsurion." a dragon said. "I see you have returned."

"I have been here all week, Morkaz." Tatsurion said, distastefully.

"A friend?" Ray whispered.

"No. One of the ones who can't stand me." Tatsurion replied. Ray winced.

The huge dragon chuckled. "Now don't be so harsh, tiny brother. You have gained your wings, and are considered a pure dragon. Why should I consider you otherwise."

"I am not sure." Tatsurion said, darkly. "But no dragon changes views that easily. I cannot trust that you don't still want me dead to purify your bloodline."

"Our bloodline. It is already pure." Morkaz responded harshly. "If you don't believe so, ask our ruler."

"Moorna didn't listen." Tatsurion reminded.

"Bob, this is getting you...us...nowhere. He accepts you." Ray said.

"If Carny started treating you like a best friend..." Ray winced again. "...would you accept it? Would you think he is actually being nice, not manipulating you?"

"Point taken." he replied. "But this is family. Carny is a bully."

"Listen to the human, Tatsurion." Morkaz said. "Unless you don't trust your brother."

"Half-brother." Tatsurion muttered. The dragon roared.

"You dare mention the fact that you have other family!" Morkaz thundered.

"See?!" Tatsurion said to Ray. Ray grimaced. "Okay, point taken again."

"I challenge you to a duel, right here and now!" Morkaz roared.

"Here?! Now?!" Tatsurion said, exasperated. "We're trying to rebuild Blast Forge City. Not destroy it!" The dragon let out a small laugh-sounding sound.

"Of course not. We will meet...there."

Tatsurion nodded. "Alright."

"Bob!" Ray exclaimed.

"Ray, I have to fight him. I can't let him get away with..."

"Kidnapping your family?" the dragon said, rudely. "Helping Moorna? Or perhaps when I beat you in battle...?" Tatsurion roared a fearsome roar.

"Let's go!" Tatsurion shouted. Ray hopped onto his back as the pair of warriors took flight, racing to the battleground. "He needs to be taken down." Tatsurion muttered to Ray, almost apologetically.

"It's okay Bob." Ray whispered back.

"You can't be on my bak when I fight him. Just in case." he commanded. "And you will watch from a safe distance so you can go to Infernus. Just in case."

Ray's heart beat quicker. "He wouldn't kill...?"

"Yes, he would." Tatsurion muttered darkly, before setting Ray down. Tatsurion flew over, a bit far, and faced Morkaz the Defiant. "Bob, wait!" Ray screamed. But the Quillspike-dragon was out of earshot.

"Three...two...one." Morkaz said. The two went straight to combat, Tatsurion lighting himself on fire.

"Bob..." Ray said, actually scared for his partner.

The dragons roared as the attacked. When Tatsurion would shoot missiles, Morkaz would repel them with his wings. When Morkaz would roar fire, Tatsurion would dodge and retaliate. The pair attacked each other, missile after punch after fire after flaming spikes after wing shield.

It didn't take long for the two of them to both have fire dancing across their bodies. Their only goal: win. No losing allowed. Just as Napalmeon the Conquering would've decided.

It seemed that Morkaz was gaining the upper hand. Tatsurion roared in pain when the fire breath hit him in the eyes. Tatsurion flew upward to dodge an attack, rubbing his stinging eyes.

"Bob!" Ray shouted. Morkaz turned toward him, glaring.

"Do not interrupt out fight, puny one." the dragon said with contempt.

"Don't you dare talk to him like that!" Tatsurion said, even more enraged. "You have no right to speak to someone like him in that kind of tone!"

Morkaz, finding an opportunity, went after Ray. Ray gasped and started running. "NO!" Tatsurion screamed. He tore after the sneaky dragon.

"Leave." Tatsurion blasted a missile at his wing. "Him." Tatsurion came in front of Ray. "ALONE!" Tatsurion burst into a flame, shooting missiles and spikes and roaring fire at the dragon. They all hit him, pushing him back.

The large dragon hit the ground, causing an earthquake-like shake.

"I win." Tatsurion said, fire burning brightly.

"Thanks Bob." Ray said, breathing heavily.

"You...idiotic...abomination!" Morkaz snarled. "My...body feels...so weak!"

"When you threaten those I protect, you will fall." Tatsurion said, almost heartlessly. "You may be my brother, but you can't do that to Ray."

The dragon snorted. "You win, Tatsurion. But don't think this is over. My brothers are sisters will come after you."

"Moorna was the only one who ever even gave you a second glance." Tatsurion said.

Ray sighed. "Your family..." Ray fell over.

"Ray!" Tatsurion screamed.

"My leg..." Ray moaned. Fire had scalded the leg, and it was bleeding. The veil opened, where the smiling Janet Pierce-Okamoto and Ken Okamoto came through. Then they saw Ray.

"RAY!" Janet screamed.

"You must get the masters, with supplies!" Tatsurion shouted.

Ken ran back through the veil. Janet held Ray, tears streaming down her face. "Mom...I'm okay." Ray said, but pain covering his face. She sobbed harder.

"If your leg gets infected..."

"Please don't finish that sentence." Tatsurion said. "This is all my fault. My big ego, and-"

"Bob, this is SO not your fault." Ray said. "It was that overgrown lizard's." Tatsurion snorted.

"That's true."

Ken ran back through the veil, with Master Chavez. They treated his leg, gently but firmly. Ken had to console his poor, sobbing wife.

"You'll be alright, Raiden." Master Chavez said. "It just needs time to heal. The healing process should take a few days."

Ray nodded. Tatsurion nodded too. "I will make sure no harm comes to him. His friends will be here in two days, as well." Master Chavez sighed.

"Good. Here's your package. I have to go." And with that Master Chavez was gone.

"You'll be okay." Ken said. Janet and Ken helped him onto Bob, and the four of them returned to Blast Forge City.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: We All Make Up!...Or Not?

Gabe smiled at Gargle as he prepared to summon Bob and see Ray. Maybe even Allie. "Okay Gargle, I'm trusting you have everything under control."

Gargle buzzed. "Of course, G-abriel. Gargle can handle it."

Gabe laughed. "Alright, alright."

He took a deep breath and summoned... "Tatsurion, the Unchained!"

* * *

Allie paced her room. "I have to go. I promised. Can I face them? Am I strong without them?" Then she punched the wall. "No doubting myself! I am strong without them! I'm only going because I promised."

She sighed. "I'm so conflicted." she muttered. Squeaky, who stood near her, squeaked.

"I know, Squeaky. I'm just...confused. With myself. I'll get over it."

Squeaky squeaked and nodded.

Allie turned around. "See you in a bit, Squeaky."

"Tatsurion, the Unchained!"

* * *

Ray sat on his bed, pouting. "Mom, I'm slightly injured. I'm not dying. You can go now."

"Oh Ray, I'm so worried." Janet Pierce-Okamoto said. "I just..."

"I can take care of him." Tatsurion's gruff voice echoed in the room. "His friends will be here soon."

Janet sighed, but nodded. "Alright. I'm going back." She kissed Ray's forehead. "Stay safe, okay?" Ray nodded and smiled at her.

"See you soon." he responded.

Gabe's voice sounded through the veil. Tatsurion disappeared and reappeared with Gabe.

"Hi Ray! How has your week been? We've made a lot of progress in-" he stopped short. "What happened to your leg?!" Ray sighed.

"A vengeful dragon. But it's okay." Ray said.

Gabe had a total panic attack. "Dragon?! A dragon burnt your leg?! You got it cleaned right?!"

"Calm down! It's okay!" Ray said, laughing.

Gabe sighed. "Only you Ray. Only you."

Then, Allie's voice rung through the veil. As Tatsurion went to retrieve her, the boys gawked. "Sh-she's coming?" Gabe said in a hushed voice.

Ray stared at the spot Tatsurion had left, who then rematerialized with Allie.

Allie walked away from Tatsurion, folded her arms, and stared at the two boys. "Well? How's cleanup for you two?" The boys looked at each other, then back to Allie.

Tatsurion, sensing the tension in the air, left the room.

"Allie...I didn't think you'd come. You're actually talking to us." Ray said, pretty abruptly.

"I told you I'd come occasionally. And what do you mean I'm "actually talking to" you?" she replied, her face still expressionless.

Ray stood up and hugged her. Her expression turned to shock, but she didn't hug him back. Gabe smiled. Ray would finally ask what had happened. Everything was going to be alright.

But then what kind of story would this be?

Allie pulled away, tilting her head. "Hm?"

"Why were you ignoring us?" Ray asked, pleading. "Allie, you're our friend. We were so worried. What happened? We didn't mean to offend you."

Allie snorted. She leaned against the wall. "Whatever."

Ray bit his lip so he wouldn't explode. "What happened to your leg?" Allie asked.

"A dragon burnt it." Gabe explained, the short way. Allie snickered.

"Lemme guess, Bob was going after a dragon who offended his family." she said, smirking.

_What's with her?_ Ray thought. _She's being rude! She isn't usually this cold. What does she know anyway?_ Instead of saying that (surprisingly), he just shook his head.

"He was talking to a dragon and mentioned that he was a Quillspike, and the dragon exploded." Ray said. "They fought each other and Bob won. But the dragon went after me and managed to burn my leg."

"Hm." Allie said.

Gabe looked at Ray's face being contorted. _Oh boy. He's getting frustrated._ Gabe thought.

"So...how's cleanup...at water, Gabe?" Ray said, still trying to keep his anger down.

"Really good!" Gabe said, attempting to sound perky. "We finished repairing the northeastern quadrant!" He sighed. "Even then, that was the least damaged section..."

Ray laughed. "Well at least you're progressing. Some creatures can't even help! They're too tiny!"

Allie snickered. "Like mini-Vorg?"

Ray looked at her, taken-aback. "How'd you know about Vorg's son?"

"Wait, wait. Vorg has a _son_?!" Gabe said, appalled.

"Right?" Ray said to him.

"Yeah he does, and he's a great chef. He came to ask for some help from Queen Kalima." Allie explained. "He isn't exactly fit to build a city."

Ray smiled. He considered smiling at her, but she would ignore him. "I'll say. Bob had to lift a steel plate off of him." Allie snorted again.

Ray wanted to yell and scream. But they were hurting enough. He wanted to tell Gabe that he was frustrated. But yet, he thought maybe Gabe had already figured that out.

Gabe winced as Ray thought. Ray was mad, explaining his expression, and Allie was enjoying it. _What kind of point is she trying to prove, anyway?_, Gabe thought. _I don't get it._

Allie nonchalantly watched their faces. _Do I feel...bad?_, Allie thought. She mentally cursed herself. _No, you don't! Are you strong or not?! In the end, they'll abandon me. I'm so supportive of Ray, but he never noticed how I feel. _She winced. _That's not true. He can tell when something's wrong. But am I such a good actor that he can't tell I'm being tortured by dreams? By voices? All the time?!_

"Allie is thinking more than usual." Gabe muttered under his breath. "She isn't even moving."

"Hm?" Allie inquired, tilting her head.

"Nothing!" Gabe said, a little louder than he had meant.

"Do you not want me here?" Allie asked. She raised an eyebrow. "You guys are so silent, it's hard to believe it. And I'ms standing here."

Ray shook his head. _No. That isn't what I want. I just want to know what's going on. But Allie is trying to make it seem like nothing's wrong._, Ray thoought, frustrated.

"It's...tense in here." Tatsurion said, glancing in. "I didn't hear laughing and I became worried."

Ray smiled at him. "It's nice of you to notice Bob, but don't worry. Everything is fine. Great." Ray forced out. Tatsurion looked curiously at him, but left anyway.

"Friend problems." Tatsurion muttered, out of earshot from the three teens.

**Okay, that's done! More on the meeting in the next post.**


End file.
